User blog:Cosmobo/Cosmobo reviews:My old blogs...oh no...
science comes up with rarity and spike* Science:hello this show is highly crazy WELL THAT'S RIGHT OMGitskittykatty!:that's my name YOU DON'T SAY? Cosmo:hey no its not!*punches kitty*your name is kitty!h*ck! UH IT'S BOTH? Rarity7best:and this person who made this blog is kinda stupid OK OK I ACTED PRETTY SILLY BACK THEN Cosmo:me not stupid! LOL I'VE USED THAT JOKE A LOT Spike:he's such a retar I DID NOT KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANT WHEN I MADE THIS scene goes to the top of a studio with cos clapping hands with the audience* Cosmo:oh hello come on and see the wonders that are inside my house! NOTHING shows cos run into his house then shows loads of administrators speaking* Rarity7best:cos you kidnapped me! HUH? Krazy:and all of us! TO KITTY TO KRAZY UH...CAN THIS BLOG MAKE ITS MIND? Cosmo:quiet!*slaps krazy* HEY WHY DID I DO THAT? Krazy:you son of a b*tch cos! WHY IS BITCH CENSORED? Cosmo:hey CNF OH THAT DIDN'T LAST LONG Classicnickeldoenfan:what!? OK OK GRUMPY Cosmobo:you got chat back yet? AH THE BAD OLD DAYS Classicnickedoenfan:I can't answer yes or no cos! OK SOUNDS LEGIT Cosmo:anyways who's up for watching a movie!? OK NOW IT'S GETTING REAL PowerKip:me!! WOW WHAT A CAMEO Krazy:who in the h*ck is PowerKip!? WELL UH HE'S THAT GUY WHO SPOKE THEN Cosmo:he wants to be a new main character YES IT'S TRUE Krazy:wait the PowerKip who wants to be the new main character on something strange*bursts into tears laughing* LOL Power:hey*shoots krazy*now I can take over the world!! WHEN DID HE WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND WHERE DID HE GET THAT GUN FROM?! Cosmo:hm no shooting! WHEN DID I MAKE THIS RULE AND SHOULDN'T I CHECK BEFORE ANYONE COMES IN PowerKip:*trys to shoot cos*I can't stop shooting!! OH SO...JUST GO SOMEWHERE THAT'S NOT DANGEROUS Rarity7best:well this is the best party ever not! I AGREE the falls down* Cosmo:we will now cut to commercials THE FALLS DOWN?WHATS A THE? a smiley face comes up on the screen* PowerKip:die die die hahahaha!!! HE CAN'T STOP SHOOTING AND NOW HE'S GONE CRAZY... Cosmo:no power no! COSMO:stop it already -_- YES THAT'S WHAT I WOULD SAY scene goes to cos's basement* Rarity7best:cos you shouldn't of kidnapped us in the first place! GOOD POINT Spike:yes your such a retar!*shows a bullet shoot spike* EEK POOR SPIKE CAN'T SAY RETAR Cosmo:ha! IM EVIL! powerkip comes in* PowerKip:die cos! WHY? Cosmobo:wait Ill reveal your real name! IT STARTS WITH S AND THE LAST NAME STARTS WITH B PowerKip:no! WHY YOU HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT Cosmobo:S*dodges a bullet*A*dodges another bullet*SALMON! HAHAHA SALMON Powerkip:my name is salmon!? YEAH YOUR NAME IS SALMON -_- Voice over:Im back!phew oh gosh!cos!?you ok!? OH IT'S THAT GUY PEOPLE LIKED FROM THE SHOW BUT THEN GOT TIRED OF Cosmo:he is trying to kill me! YOU DON'T SAY!? Voice over:*puts laughter track on* LOL Cosmo:hey! will Cosmo survive or will the main character of the show die?!* Krazy:I bet not I BET TO Krazy:WTF??!!??!!I wouldn't say that!or that!wait!I wouldn't say that!and that!or that!or ahhhhhhh!*shoots self* WHAT'S THIS PART EVEN FOR!?? Cosmobo:this is just a piece of SALMON Rarity7best:did you know Im not rarity!?Im!*pulls of a mask*tanner! WOW...WHAT A TWIST! Cosmobo:wow:/? Tanner:I'll be starring in the next part OH NO YOU WON'T! END Category:Blog posts